


WAITRESS A LA MODE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric





	WAITRESS A LA MODE

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

The cafe was open, but empty of customers, except for a handsome young man sitting at a table in the rear.

Henry, the café's owner, watched as the man flirted with his waitress with an easy skill that the older man found both amusing and inspiring.

The waitress came back to the counter and got another piece of pie, slathering it with whipped cream. When she took the plate back to the young devil, Henry wasn't surprised to see her slip a piece of paper into his eager hand.

Henry sighed and shook his head. Ah, to be young again!


End file.
